The Future Mrs Halliwell
by bjames238
Summary: Response to BuffyCharmed's "The Future Mrs. Halliwell" Challenge on Twisting the Hellmouth. Bianca isn't Chris's fiancé from the future: Buffy is. What happens when she suddenly shows up in early season 6 in the Manor?
1. A Mysterious Blonde Woman

The Future Mrs

The Future Mrs. Halliwell

BuffyCharmed's Challenge:

I was watching the Charmed episode 'Chris-Crossed' this morning when, surprise of surprises, I got an idea for a crossover. What if Bianca didn't exist? What if instead of her, the girl that Chris was in love with and proposed to was one other than the blonde vampire slayer herself? Chris and Buffy met in the messed up future when she saved his butt from a demon. They became instant friends and allies, both out to stop Wyatt, and quickly become a lot more. But when the chance arrives for Chris to go back and fix the disaster that led to Wyatt's reign, they both know what he has to do. But before he does he proposes to Buffy, promising that he'd come back to her and they would have the perfect wedding. Only there's one tiny detail neither of them could have predicted. Buffy's pregnant. After tiring weeks after weeks, Buffy realizes she's not safe. Countless demons have gone after her, in hopes of being the one to kill the child of the most famous slayer and the son of a Charmed One; she shutters to think what would happen if Wyatt found out. So in a desperate attempt to perform the same spell Chris did in the Halliwell Manor; but no without almost being killed by Wyatt's 'minions'. What will Chris think when he finds his fiancé barely alive, with a child no less, and how will he keep her safe? And what will the Charmed Ones and Leo have to say about their newest arrival, and the questions her presence arouses? Buffy/Chris, obviously.

A.N.:

Story takes place in early season 6 (Charmed), before "Chris-Crossed" and after the series finale of Buffy.

Okay, so this is just a teaser/prologue but there will definitely be more later. Promise.

Prologue: A Mysterious Blonde Woman

"Hey, could you pass the milk?" Paige Matthews asked. She finished pouring the cereal in her bowl.

"Sure," Pheobe Halliwell put down her cup of coffee and handed her sister the pitcher of milk, "Piper, I'm sorry but I can't watch Wyatt tonight. Elise called and we've got a mandatory staff meeting tonight."

"Yeah I can't either because I've got another temp job," Paige said, picking up the newspaper, "Then Richard and I have plans."

"Guys," Piper scooped another bite full of baby food into her son Wyatt's mouth, "I have a date with Greg tonight. You said you could watch him, Pheobe."

"I'm sorry!" Pheobe said, "Can't you just take Wyatt with?"

Piper shook her head, "No, we're going to a restaurant."

"Oh," Paige took a bite of her cereal, "What about Leo?"

"He said he'd be out of calling range today," Pheobe told them, "Said he had something or other to do."

"And I'd ask Chris but he's been very strange lately, very moody," Piper said, "I don't think Wyatt would like being stuck with a neurotic whitelighter all night."

"That's probably a good idea," Pheobe said.

"So, the only question is; who's gonna w–" Paige was cut off by a very loud _clanking_ noise somewhere above them, "What the hell was that?"

A very feminine screamed full of pain echoed in the room followed by a masculine, "No!"

The three sisters looked at each other before bolting up. Piper grabbed Wyatt and they headed upstairs to the attic. They found Chris kneeling on the ground, a petite blonde woman in his arms. The blonde was bleeding from several places on her body. Her head lolled to one side and her eyes were closed.


	2. The Fiance

The Future Mrs. Halliwell

Response to BuffyCharmed's "The Future Mrs. Halliwell" Challenge. Bianca isn't Chris's fiancé from the future: Buffy is. What happens when she suddenly shows up in early season 6 in the Manor? I was watching the Charmed episode 'Chris-Crossed' this morning when, surprise of surprises, I got an idea for a crossover. What if Bianca didn't exist? What if instead of her, the girl that Chris was in love with and proposed to was one other than the blonde vampire slayer herself? Chris and Buffy met in the messed up future when she saved his butt from a demon. They became instant friends and allies, both out to stop Wyatt, and quickly become a lot more. But when the chance arrives for Chris to go back and fix the disaster that led to Wyatt's reign, they both know what he has to do. But before he does he proposes to Buffy, promising that he'd come back to her and they would have the perfect wedding. Only there's one tiny detail neither of them could have predicted. Buffy's pregnant. After tiring weeks after weeks, Buffy realizes she's not safe. Countless demons have gone after her, in hopes of being the one to kill the child of the most famous slayer and the son of a Charmed One; she shutters to think what would happen if Wyatt found out. So in a desperate attempt to perform the same spell Chris did in the Halliwell Manor; but no without almost being killed by Wyatt's 'minions'. What will Chris think when he finds his fiancé barely alive, with a child no less, and how will he keep her safe? And what will the Charmed Ones and Leo have to say about their newest arrival, and the questions her presence arouses? Buffy/Chris, obviously. A.N.: Story takes place in early season 6 (Charmed), before "Chris-Crossed" and after the series finale of Buffy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1: The Fiancé **

"What the _hell_ is this?" Piper, Pheobe, and Paige stood in the doorway to the attic, with Wyatt in his mother's arms.

"Help her!" Across the room, Chris still held the mysterious, wounded, and now awake blonde girl in his arms. The girl was crying, holding Chris close, with one hand on her stomach - where Piper could see blood running through her fingers. Obviously from a cut or gash on her abdomen.

"Chris, I tried . . . but he's too powerful . . too strong . . ." the blonde was sobbing, "I'm sorry . . . I couldn't hold on . . ."

"Ssshh, it's okay. You're safe now – everything's going to be okay. He'll never hurt you again," Chris looked to the Charmed Ones, "Please . . . you have to help her."

Paige suddenly went up to the two on the floor, taking off the thin, white sweater she wore. Holding it in her hand she pressed the fabric into the wound on the blonde's stomach.

"Pheobe, go call an ambulance!" Piper said as she set Wyatt down on the floor and knelt down beside Paige. She pushed her hand into another open and bleeding wound.

Pheobe nodded and was about to go downstairs when Chris shook his head, "No! She's from the future-like me. It would be too hard to explain. Call Leo!"

"We can't," Pheobe said, "He's out of calling range today."

"We have to do something, she's dying!" Chris shouted, "Paige, can't you heal her?"

"No, I've only ever been able to heal with the help of another whitelighter," Paige said.

"Dammit!" Chris cursed.

"Chris . . ." the blonde coughed, "I never had the chance . . . to tell you . . ."

"You can tell me later, once you're healed," Chris said.

The blonde shook her head, "No . . ." She then whispered something into Chris's ear that none of the Halliwell sisters could hear. They watched as Chris's face changed from terrified and desperate to angry and vengeful.

"We _have_ to heal her!" Chris snarled through gritted teeth.

"Wyatt!" Piper said out of nowhere, "Wyatt, sweetie, come here." The little boy complied and walked clumsily over to his mother. "He can heal her!"

"Well then do it!" Chris shouted.

"Wyatt, sweetie, we need you to heal this lady, okay?" Piper said to her son.

Little Wyatt nodded and put his hands over the blonde. A bright light erupted from his hands and suddenly the blonde's cuts, bruises, and gashes disappeared. She coughed several more times before sitting up and flinging her arms around Chris's neck.

Chris held her tight, kissed her, then looked out at the Charmed Ones, "Piper, Pheobe, Paige . . . Wyatt . . . I'd like you to meet Buffy — my fiancé."

The blonde—Buffy—turned around to face the witches. She smiled, raising her hand to wave, "Hi!" Came her perky reply.

**T.B.C.**


	3. Secrets

The Future Mrs. Halliwell

Response to BuffyCharmed's "The Future Mrs. Halliwell" Challenge. Buffy/Chris, obviously. A.N.: Story takes place in early season 6 (Charmed), before "Chris-Crossed" and after the series finale of Buffy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

Chris sat in the white-wicker armchair in the solarium of the Halliwell Manor. His legs were spread apart, his heads folding on his knees between them, and his head faced downward toward the ground.

Across the room on the white-wicker sofa lay his fiancé, Buffy Summers. Since waking up after young Wyatt had healed her, she'd since fallen back asleep again. Time travel was, after all, fairly exhausting.

Especially when one was three months pregnant.

How had he found that out? Well . . . she'd told him shortly after the Halliwells' had come upstairs and just before Wyatt had healed her.

He'd never even suspected that she was expecting before he'd left to go back in time. And since there was a time difference between the two realities . . . he assumed that only a few weeks had gone by in the future while several months had passed in the present.

That also meant that his fiancé had spent those weeks fending and fighting off evil Wyatt and his evil cronies . . . all while she was pregnant and alone.

Wait . . . did Wyatt know that Buffy was pregnant? Chris hoped not. He'd have to ask Buffy if she knew whether or not he did.

Having his fiancé in this time would be fairly complicating though. Piper, Pheobe, and Paige, and even Leo didn't know who Chris _really _was. They were to mistrusting in this time to tell them. They probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

The truth was, however, that his last name wasn't Perry. His _middle_ name was indeed Perry but his last name . . . well his last name was Halliwell. He was Piper and Leo's son and was not yet born in this time. Close . . . but not yet. Several things had to fall in line first before he could be born.

He was hoping, however, that he—and now Buffy too—would be back in their own time before that happened. Hopefully.

He heard a soft moan and looked up. Buffy was beginning to awaken.

"Chris?" Buffy whispered.

"Buffy?" Chris whispered back, getting up and going over to kneel in front of his fiancé.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy said.

"You're in the past—in the year I was born," Chris told her.

"Oh. Okay. Wait, how the hell did I get here? Buffy said.

"Didn't you cast the spell?" Chris asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No. I was being attack by your evil-ass brother and his henchmen. I remember wishing in my head and in my heart that you were with me and that you weren't in as much pain and danger as I was. The next thing I knew you were holding me in your arms and there were three women and a toddler staring at me."

"Hmm . . ." Chris contemplated this in his head.

"So . . . how did I get here then?" Buffy asked.

"Well . . ." Chris sighed. Buffy waited expectantly. "I have no idea." He took hold of her hand. "Do you remember when we met?"

Buffy nodded, smiling. "Yeah. We each lost someone dear to us that day. I lost Angel and you lost Bianca."

"We were both angry, pissed off, and in the need for some revenge," Chris remembered how bossy she'd been.

"And we swore to each other that we'd team up and take out those that killed the ones we loved," Buffy said.

"It was also the day that we came up with the plan for me to come back here," Chris said, "To save Wyatt."

"Yep," Buffy nodded, "A few months later, a proposal, and an unknown conception later . . . here we are."

"What happened while I've been here? How did Wyatt get to you?"

"I found about the baby a few days after you left. I knew I had to protect it from Wyatt. I knew that if Wyatt found out . . . he'd kill us. Since then I've been fighting like hell to stay under his radar."

"But . . ."

"But . . ." Buffy answered Chris, "The 'but' is that my stomach gave out on me. I felt horribly nauseous and ran for the nearest place to upchuck." She sighed. "It wasn't big. But it was just enough to let my guard down to the point where one of Wyatt's demon's caught on to my scent. Three days later . . . they trapped me in some field."

Chris didn't think he was going to like the rest of this.

"The knocked me out and I woke up in some warehouse. I was tied to a chair with magically reinforced ropes . . . they tortured me, interrogated me, and forced me to tell them where you were," Chris could see tears forming in her eyes. He sat next to her and held on to her shoulders. "But I didn't budge. I didn't tell them where you were. I never budged. I never . . ."

"Ssshh . . . it's okay now. It's okay. I'm here . . ." He continued to hold her to assure her that he would never let anyone hurt her again.

His eyes fell on a toy truck across the room. Wyatt's toy truck. He'd vowed the day Wyatt murdered Bianca—his former girlfriend—that he wouldn't let him hurt anyone else. But he had. His older brother almost killed his fiancé . . . and his child.

Now, in this moment, he decided that if there was no way to stop Wyatt from becoming evil . . . then he would do everything in his power to get rid of Wyatt once and for all . . .

To Be Continued . . .

P.S. I know that was short . . . and I know it's been a while since I've updated this one . . . but this chapter's just a little background and character study. I get the next one out as soon as I can!

Shelby


	4. TagALongs

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**The Future Mrs. Halliwell**

**Chapter 3: Tag-a-longs**

_flashback begins (Chris/Buffy's future)_

"Dammit let me go!" Buffy struggled against the ropes that tied her to the chair. About eight of Wyatt's even henchmen had jumped her a few days after she'd stopped at a gas station to throw up. They'd taken her to an abandoned warehouse somewhere on the outside of San Francisco. Of course, not before knocking her unconscious with some kind of magical chemical. She could only pray that none of this hurt the baby.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Wyatt sauntered confidently into the room, bouncing an energy ball up and down in his hand. He was smiling that creepy evil smirk he was known for. "I've got you right where I want you. Now . . . tell me where my brother is and I might let you live—longer."

"Never," Buffy spat, still struggling.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy...." He shook his head. "You know what I'm capable of. You know what I've done to people who have disobeyed me in the past. You know."

It's true. She did. He tortured and hurt and abused anyone who dared stand up to him. She'd seen it. In fact, he'd done it to everyone she'd ever loved. Giles, Willow, Xander, Faith, Dawn . . . Angel . . . they were all dead because of him.

"Where's Chris?" Wyatt asked again. He walked up to her and knelt in front of her. He was inches from her face and she could smell the evil on him. "You know, I'm feeling quite generous at the moment. Maybe I'll let you live."

"I'm not afraid of you," Buffy sated. "You won't kill me because then you'll never find Chris."

"No....that's true," Wyatt smiled, "But I can make you beg for death." He stood up and extended his hand out. The henchmen let her go. A bolt of magical energy shot out of his hand and hit Buffy, freezing her where she lay.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Pain shot though her entire body.

"I can do this all day," Wyatt sighed, "But I'd rather be killing Chris."

"I'll....never...tell...you," Buffy gasped for breath, "Never..."

"TELL ME!" Wyatt shouted.

"No!" Buffy retaliated.

Angered, Wyatt threw another bolt of energy at her. Both she and the chair flew backwards into a wall. The chair shattered to pieces while Buffy lay broken and bleeding on the floor...

"You are _really_ starting to piss me off," Wyatt laughed maniacally. He rushed at her and picked her up by the arms. She cried in pain. "I've never tortured _anyone_ as stubborn as you before. Even my own family died quietly!"

"You're...sick!" Buffy let out a painful breath. She had a feeling that her lungs or ribs or something cracked in there because it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe.

"I know..." Wyatt giggled. Then his face became serious. "Okay, back to business." He stared her right in the eyes. "Where's Chris?"

Buffy took a few moments to catch her breath. There were several cuts and gashes on her skin from the wood of the chair. Blood poured out in waves, including from the corner of her mouth. She began to choke on it and spit it out on the floor.

"Huh? Where is he? Where's Chris?" Wyatt asked again. She could tell he was losing his patience.

There was pain all over her body....she didn't think she could take much more...She prayed that wherever Chris was he wasn't in as much pain as she was. She wanted him to be safe but she wanted him there with her. She wanted to not be in Wyatt's evil grasp but Chris's loving arms...she wanted to tell him that he was going to be a father...She wanted him to stop Wyatt...

"I'm waiting..." Wyatt sang in a sing-song voice like the evil madman he was.

"Never..." Buffy whispered weakly.

Wyatt's expression turned angry and he threw her across the room...sending her crashing through a glass door.

"Chris . . ." she whispered, sure she was in her last moments.

Suddenly a bright white light filled her vision and she disappeared from the room....and into someone's arms. In a painful haze she looked up. "Chris..." She smiled weakly. She cried out in pain.

"No!" Chris yelled. He held her in his arms.

_End flashback_

Buffy held on tight to Chris as she thought of the pain Wyatt had caused her. She'd been healed...by young Wyatt of all people...but the memory of the pain was still there. She'd almost _died_. But thankfully somehow she was brought here. By who or what she didn't know...but she hoped that nothing else had been brought with her.

A different dimension, the same time

Jack held on to his girlfriend Faith's arm as they were suddenly enveloped into a cloud of bright white and blue orbs.

"What the hell is going on?" Faith held on to the stake in her hand as they appeared in a basement of some kind. It was dark, dank, and not very big.

"I don't know," Jack's senses went on high alert as he looked around the basement. He held his own weapon of choice, a medieval sword, tight in his grasp. "I don't like it though."

"Well duh," Faith stalked around the room, "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out."

"Let's just figure out where we are so we can get back," Jack snarled, "I'd like to find my cousin before he kills anyone else."

"Got it. Boss man's angry," Faith said, "Let's just go out and search this place. Won't get anything done cooped up in a basement." She looked up and around at the room.

Jack hesitated, searching the room for possible clues but finding none. It was just a basement.

"Come on, lover . . . let's go find us some revenge," Faith grinned mischievously, "We'll get Wyatt. We will. Son of a bitch deserves to get what's coming to him. He's not gonna get away with killing your family. He won't. But we need to go. Who knows where we are...he may have spies here." Jack contemplated what she was saying. He wanted to go after Wyatt now. He was ready to kill the fucker for murdering everyone in their family; his parents, brother, sister, aunts, uncles, and other cousins . . .

But Faith was right. They needed to regroup and figure out what the hell was going on. _Then_ they would get Wyatt.

Faith held out her hand and Jack took it. Together they orbed out...searching for a safe place.

A few seconds later, the door at the top of the stairs opened and Leo poked his head in, "Hello?" he looked down at the room. After seeing nothing, he shrugged, closing the door again.

~*~

Piper, Pheobe, and Paige walked into the solarium as Buffy and Chris sat up. The two young parents-to-be stared up at the Charmed Ones. "What's wrong?"

"We want to hear more about this future you won't tell us about," Paige said.

"You've been here, what, a couple of months," Pheobe said, "We know that you came back to save Wyatt. We know that there's something that isn't right with you being a whitelighter because, well, you can't heal. What kind of whitelighter can't heal?"

"Paige can't heal," Chris reasoned.

"Yeah...but Paige is only half-whitelighter," Piper said.

"Exactly," Chris nodded. As the sisters took that in, he could see the wheels turning in their heads as they realized what he had just revealed to them.

"Oh," Piper said. A few minutes passed. "You're half whitelighter, aren't you." Paige and Pheobe's jaws dropped. "That means that one of your parents was a whitelighter." Her hand went up to her mouth.

"And since you came to us to save Wyatt...and the only two whitelighters here are Paige and Leo..." Pheobe said.

"That means that you're related to us," Paige spoke.

"Yes," Chris answered, sighing. He was going to continue to keep this a secret . . . but with the arrival of Buffy and the realization that the best way for them to help would be to know who he was...and who's grandchild Buffy was carrying.

"How," Paige said, "How are you related?"

Chris sighed, "I'm Piper and Leo's son. Wyatt's younger brother."

"What the fuck is this?"

They turned. A man and a woman stood in the doorway with weapons in their hands. The man had brown hair and blue eyes. There was something in the way he looked that was so familiar to the sisters. The woman didn't even register to them but the man...so familiar.

Meanwhile Buffy stared at the woman. She had dark, curly hair and a dangerous look about her. Chris, too, tensed when he saw her.

"Well who the hell are you too?" Pheobe said. She couldn't stop staring at the man. Why did he look so familiar.

The woman whispered to the man but everyone heard anyway, "Aren't they all supposed to be dead?"

"Well, yeah..." The guy breathed out.

"You wanna introduce yourselves before we have to kill you?" Paige's tone edge on icy. The man tensed as if he were familiar with that tone coming from her.

"Yeah," Pheobe said, "Friend or foe?"

"Well, tell 'em," The woman nudged the man, pushing him forward.

"I-I don't know where this is or how we got here...but where we're from you all are dead," The man said, "I've been fighting like hell for months to avenge your deaths."

"That still doesn't tell us who your are," Paige pointed out.

"I'm your son, Mom . . ." The man walked up to the youngest sister, hugging her and holding on for dear life.

"My son?" Paige looked to Chris, who shook his head.

"I've never seen him before in my life," Chris said, "In the future Buffy and I are from the only son has...is, well not him." He'd already given them too much info about the future. They didn't need any more.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" The man stood up, letting Paige go.

"Why don't you tell us your name," Piper suggested.

The man looked to the woman, who nodded. "My name is Jack Matthews Turner. My mother is Paige Matthews and my father is Cole Turner. But they're dead. In fact . . . all of you are dead."

The Charmed Ones, Chris, and Buffy gasped....this was just a little too much to take in at one time.

"You're all dead because Wyatt killed you," Jack told them.

To Be Continued...

A.N. Dun dun dun.... big cliffhanger, new characters, confessions from grown-up kids.... tune in for the next installment!

P.S. the character and idea of Jack Matthews Turner is owned by JOUNOUCHI sama.


	5. Here's The Plan

**The Future Mrs. Halliwell**

Author's note: Okay, I know it's been a while. Classes and life (not to mention new shows *coughDollhousecough* and new totally dramatic episodes for other shows *coughOneTreeHillcough*) got in the way of my other fics. That being said, here it is. Hope it was worth the wait! I should also warn you that for some reason swear words just flew themselves off my fingers and wove themselves particularly heavily in this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Here's The Plan**

"Okay . . ." Pheobe looked around the room at Piper, Leo, Paige, Chris, Buffy, young Wyatt, and the newcomers . . . Jack and Faith. "So I know we've gone through all this already . . . but could we just go through it again…in English? Or at least something those from the present can understand."

"I agree," Leo said.

"What they said," Piper said. Piper really didn't like all this talk of her son being so evil. And she didn't like how this 'Jack' was looking at her son either . . .

"Yeah…especially the part where you're my and Cole's kid," Paige raised her eyebrow. "Because honestly? That part just baffles me."

"Me too," Pheobe whispered to her. Paige nodded.

"From what we've gathered so far, we're from is a different dimension or reality or whatever you want to call it from yours," Faith answered. "Everything here is so _different_."

"Obviously," Leo said.

"But we're also from the future," Jack added.

"A different one than ours though," Chris said. Buffy agreed.

"And you're all here to save Wyatt from something," Piper held the young boy in question on her lap.

"Yes," Chris said.

"No," Jack said at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Pheobe said. "What do you mean, no? You're not here to save Wyatt? Then what are you here to do?"

"We're here to save the future," Faith said. "Wyatt has no part of that future except its destruction. He's gotta die." Piper gasped, holding Wyatt closer. Leo, Paige, and Pheobe moved closer to the family of three too.

"Before you go all Terminator, just chill," Paige said. She took a deep breath. "You cannot just kill Wyatt for things he hasn't even done yet!"

"Killing the child is the best way to make damn sure he never gets the chance," Jack growled.

"Hell no!" Piper countered, still holding Wyatt close.

With a flash, Jack drew a knife from his ankle and threw it at Wyatt.

"Knife!" Paige yelled and her powers orbed the knife in her hand. The Halliwells, Leo, Chris, and Buffy stood up and crowded around Jack and Faith.

"Wyatt, upstairs!" Piper yelled. Instantly the child disappeared into a cloud of orbs.

"No!" Jack and Faith yelled. They both lunged at the spot where Wyatt had been only to land on the hardwood floor once the toddler disappeared.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Piper's voice boomed. She raised her hands, obviously about to strike with her powers-and not to freeze but explode-but Jack and Faith quickly orbed out togryhrt. They were gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Pheobe cursed.

"Does anyone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah, like why I—in any dimension—would go for..._Cole_," Paige shivered. She turned to her sister. "No offence, Pheebs."

"None taken," Pheobe said, "I have come to terms with the dark phase of my life that was Cole."

"We got lucky this time . . . we need to be more careful from now on," Leo observed.

~*~

"_Fuck_!" Jack cursed aloud, pacing the perimeter of the place they'd orbed too-an abandoned warehouse. "We were so close!"

"We'll get him, J.T.," Faith sat down on a crate, pulling a pack of ciggarettes from the back pocket of her black leather pants. She raised one of her high-heeled black boots onto the crate while the other stayed on the concrete. Next she pulled a lighter out from the lining of the boot. "Don't worry your pretty little head." She propped the ciggarette in her mouth and lit it, replacing the pack and lighter back to their places. She pulled up the sleeves of her red long-sleeved blouse as she took a drag.

Jack smirked at the use of his nickname. Upon meeting, Faith had decided that she wasn't fond of his name and it wasn't good enough for him—wasn't badass enough. That and she didn't believe that parents should get to pick for you. So, she'd donned him "J.T." He later found out that her real name was Elizabeth—and she hated it. She renamed herself Faith when she ran away from home shortly after becoming a Slayer—thought it was catchy.

"We already lost the element of surprise," Jack reminded her. He stopped at the wall and leaned his hands against it, staring at the ground. "Damnit we were _so_ close . . . so close to stopping that little murderous fuckbag. . ."

"Maybe its better this way," Faith observed, taking another puff, "Why surprise them when we can snuff the little shit right under their noses? Makes 'em feel guiltier about it. Makes 'em think twice about how they raise their snots."

"I don't want to hurt them . . . just him," Jack said. "This isn't even our dimension."

"Doesn't fucking matter," Faith shook her head. "They all deserve what's comin' to 'em."

Jack thought about what Faith said. She was right . . . it didn't matter what dimension they were in. His mom, uncle, aunts, and cousins didn't deserve to live because they didn't care about anyone but themselves. They needed to be stopped."Yeah . . . let's do it. Okay . . . here's the plan . . ."

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
